Angel Wings
by Pheonix-Imagination
Summary: Sirius finds himself on the other side of the veil, unsure of where he is and what to do, when a young girl comes to him with an offer he can't refuse. Her offer gives him and those he loves most in life a second chance and allows our favorite young hero to complete his destiny.
1. Prolouge A Cesletial Offer

**Angel Wings**

**Prologue**

**A Celestial Offer **

Sirius looked around him and sighed. He remembered falling through the veil but had expected to go to the underworld, after all it was said that anyone who had spent a great deal of time around Demeter's, didn't have enough soul left to meet the mother or the creator. But instead he was standing in the middle of the most beautiful garden he had ever seen.

The flowers were in full bloom, the grass was a luscious, and in the distance he could hear the trickle of a stream as it rushed by.

And beside him stood the biggest tree he had ever laid eyes on, its roots spread far and wide, running between his feet and further, it's leave were a bright green and hanging from it were succulent read apples, that he longed to pick.

He reached his hand up and was about to pull on down when a voice stopped him.

"Perhaps you should hear what I have to say, wizard before you give into the Temptation of Eve"

Sirius let his hand drop and turned to face the voice.

There before him stood a young girl, no more than fourteen, her shoulder length auburn hair curled in beautiful ringlets, her eyes were a amber-violet colour, that seemed to change one way or the other depending on how you looked at them. She wore a long white, chiffon dress that fluttered in the light breeze, giving her an appearance of power and dignity.

The most striking thing about this girl was the great white wings that fanned out from her back, making her look celestial and regal as well as powerful.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, still in awe by this supposedly mythical creature.

"They call me Arianna, Sirius Black, and I am here to make you an offer that I know you won't be able to refuse"


	2. Chapter 1 Resucing The Oppresed

**Chapter 1**

**Rescuing The Oppressed**

It had been three weeks since Sirius had fallen through the veil and three weeks of no sleep for one Harry Potter. Ever since he had witnessed his Godfather and the closed thing he had to a family fall through the cursed veil, he had had to relive it night after night and woke up terrified of Bellatrix's evil taunts of how he had killed his own godfather with his rash thinking.

He had awoken once again with a start. Crying out Sirius' name as he once again watched the man fall through the veil and to his death, drenched in his own cold sweat and shivering like mad. He felt around for his glasses and put them on his face before running a hand through his damp hair. The only constipation to his abrupt waking was that he hadn't appeared to wake his relatives this time.

Unbeknownst to Harry though his godfather could hear his anguish, Sirius jumped two feet in the air when he heard his Godson's voice crying out his name.

"Harry?" Sirius said panic starting to over take him, Harry couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be, not his boy.

"Worry not, Sirius Black, your godson, is perfectly alright" the young girl, Arianna said with a warm smile.

"Then how…" Sirius started but Arianna held up her hand.

"The veil takes the life force of those who pass through it Sirius, however the Creator has deemed that your time on earth is not quite through yet" she said with an amused smile.

"Why is that amusing?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"You were going to pick the fruit" Arianna said simply, but only received a blank look from the man before her.

"Sirius, you are in the Garden of Eden, and before you is the Joshua Tree, or the Tree of Life, or the Tree of Knowledge, whichever you wish to call it"

Sirius stared at the girl open mouthed, surly this was a joke.

"If you had picked the fruit before my arrival you would have sealed your own fate and would have been sent elsewhere, however there is a young woman in the Mother's company who demanded you be sent back to the land of the living" Arianna said with a giggle.

"Who in the world would be stupid enough to make demands of Mother Erath and The Creator?" Sirius asked stupidly.

"I have been told that Lilly Potter could be quite convincing in life, I can only say that trait didn't lesson with her death" Arianna shrugged.

"Lilly?" Sirius said stunned.

"Yes she requires you watch over her son, and see that he is safe, and thus the Creator has granted you your earthly body back, should you wish to accept of course, a spirits demands mean nothing if the one asked to return dose not wish to do so"

"Of course I want to go back!" Sirius snapped, glaring at the girl. Was she stupid? Who would deny a chance to go back to there own life.

"You'd be surprised Sirius Black, now go" the girl said lightly, gesturing to the golden doorway that had now appeared behind him.

"Tell Lilly thank you, and I hope to see you again when it truly is my time" Sirius said tossing her a Sault before walking through the doorway and leaving Arianna alone.

"That May be sooner than you think Sirius" a woman said coming out from behind the tree. "The creator has a task for you my girl" the girl looked at the older woman and nodded, spreading her wings and taking off to go and find her lord and master.

Sirius ran along the long gold glowing corridor until he came to a plain white door. He frowned wondering where this was going to take him.

He put his hand on the silver handle taking at deep breath he turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Harry paled when he herd footsteps across the hall, he had woken his uncle. This wasn't going to end well.

"BOY!" Vernon yelled slamming the bedroom door against the wall. "What have I told you about waking us up?" he growled, slamming the door shut again.

"I I'm, sorry uncle…." Harry stammered scrambling as far up the bed as he could, he really didn't want a beating tonight.

"Don't start boy" Vernon snarled, raising his hand to smack the boy's cheek, watching in satisfaction as the boy winced.

"Please" Harry begged, shaking now from fear. But his pleas fell on deaf ears as his uncle, struck him across the face, causing him to crack his head off of the wall and slump forward, with a groan.

Vernon growled and grabbed the boy by the collar of his t-shirt. "You'll keep quite, boy or so help me god, protection or not, I'll kill you, do I make my self clear?"

Harry nodded his head slowly, his vision blurring as he slipped into unconsciousness. He wasn't even aware of his uncle slamming his bedroom door closed again.

Sirius Hadn't really known what to expect when he opened the door, but whatever it was wasn't this.

The room was thread bare, a worn down carpet that really needed replacing. The curtains were moth eaten, the paint on the wall needed redoing, the covers on the bed were thread bare and the pillow had been so over used that it was as flat as a pancake. The furniture was sparse, only a desk, wardrobe and bed, filled the small room, making the conditions only slightly better than his cell at Azkaban.

He noticed a lump under the thin cover and slowly walked over to investigate it. Taking a deep breath he pulled the cover back and gasped loudly.

There beneath that thread bare sheet lay his godson. Curled into a ball, his breathing was shallow and from the dim light of the morning Sirius could see a small blood stain where his head had undoubtedly been resting at one point.

"Harry" Sirius said lightly bending down to the young man's level "Harry wake up, son"

He closed his eyes as he got no response and carefully lifted the boy into his arms and carried him down the stairs. It was just his luck that the Dursley's kitchen door was open as he was walking down.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ?" Vernon bellowed standing up from the kitchen table. Sirius chanced a glance to Lily's sister and saw her face drain of colour.

"Vernon, don't" she breathed shakily.

Sirius smirked at the woman "Glad you remember me Tuney" he said in the creepily charming voice he had always used on the woman, the one that would get the terrified reaction from her and a lovely giggle from her sister.

"Don't you dare, you freak, and I'm a married Woman!" Petunia shrieked standing up and backing herself into the sink.

"Like I would sink so low as to bed a woman who'd harm a child" Sirius spat, glaring at the family.

"How dare you insult my wife!" Vernon growled but shrank back at Sirius' steel glare.

"How dare you harm my Godson" he retorted, walking to the front door and yanking it open with ease despite the fact he had his godson in his arms. If he had stayed he would have seen Vernon drop into a dead faint at the mention he was the infamous Sirius Black. But his mind was solely focused on getting his Godson to the safety of Hogwarts as the safe hands of Madam Pomfrey.


End file.
